Użytkownik:Narumi Yuuki
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130212142922/slugterra/pl/images/5/52/Bluster1.png Stronka na Facebooku Proszę o lajki. Pomożecie? Info o mnie ;) Realna ja To na początek mam na imię Wiktoria ( możecie mi mówić Wiki). Mam 13 lat. Mój ulubiony kolor to różowy i czarny ( ładnie razem wyglądają n_n). Uwielbiam koty. Kocham dobrą zabawę . Niektórzy znajomi uważają mnie za romantyczkę o.O. Tak jak większość osób nienawidzę szkoły.Męczy mnie ciągłe czekanie na film o Slugterze . Lubię pisać opowiadania o Eli i Trixie. Uwielbiam rysować śluzaki i pokemony. Kocham śpiewać. Moje ulubione przedmioty w szkole to W-F, przyroda, plastyka i informatyka. Nienawidzę polskiego, gdyż nauczyciel jest bardzo wymagający. Uwielbiam grać w Pokelife. Nakarmicie Płomyka? - http://pokelife.pl/pokemon.php?p=48631562 Ja w Slugterze Nazywam się Sam Verdas. Mam 17 lat. Jestem dziewczyną o mocnym głosie. Wychowywałam się w Polsce. Moja mama była Argentynką, a tato Francuzem. Dzięki temu umiem płynnie mówić i śpiewać w trzech, a nawet czterech językach. Gdy moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku przygarnęła mnie babcia. Codziennie opowiadała mi o magicznym świecie pełnym śluzaków, Slugterze. Zawsze mnie to interesowało. Chciałam sama to potwierdzić i zobaczyć to wszystko. W końcu udałam się tam. Teraz próbuję łapać śluzaki i stać się świetnym strzelcem. Ja na Wiki Ilość dni- 112 Edycje w artykułach-331 Łącznie edycji-1876 Opowiadania Tematyka- Eli & Trixie ( Elixie) Dziennie dodawane- 1 Łącznie opowiadań- 23 Najwięcej komentarzy przy opowiadaniu- 60 (łącznie z moimi) Link do opowiadań. W dni, w których mam dużo na głowie-0. Użytkownicy warci poznania: ::::::::::: Kolejność przypadkowa !' ' :::::::: NAJLEPSI PRZYJACIELE *Daria24 ( pisze świetne opowiadanie i ładnie rysuje, zawsze mogę z nią pogadać) *Raixo ( bardzo go lubię, mogę z nim zawsze pogadać, stara się pomagać, bardzo często rozmawiamy, jedna z najbliższych mi osób na Wiki ) *Grom9916 (bardzo miły i dobry Admin, mieszka niedaleko mnie i ostatnio dużo z nim rozmawiam, dowiedziałam się, że jest ode mnie tylko o rok starszy) DOBRZY PRZYJACIELE *Arachnet ( bardzo miły, jak nawija mi o Pokach to czasami go nie rozumiem) *Kiniusia Misia *Zamrażaczka (bardzo mi się dobrze z nią rozmawia i jestem dla mnie naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką) *Trixie & Eli-4-ever ( pisze fajne opowiadania i miło mi się z nią rozmawia) *Cubersubzero 12 ( lubi takie same filmy co ja katastroficzne ostatnio jest coś nieaktywny) *Zuzaneczka 2000( nie wiem co mam do niej napisać, po prostu ją lubię ) *Śluzakomaniak *Slugling KOLEDZY I KOLEŻANKI *Slugterra0106 (przepięknie rysuje i czyta moje blogi wiedziałam) *Lilka 192(bardzo miła i dostałam od niej mojego pierwszego śluzaka, Łasika) *Samara 16 *Kryształek *Karune Kodoku (pisze świetne opowiadania) *Tukanik2001 (broniła mnie przed pewnym użytkownikiem) *TessieGirlpl (lubi takie same seriale co ja i świetnie rysuje ;) ) *Gravitty (bardzo zabawna i fajna osoba ) *Bella Wolf ( pięknie rysuje i pisze bardzo fajne opowiadania) *Wróbelica Tano Sory, ale przy niektórych nie wiedziałam co napisać :/. Wygląd W dobrym nastroju: -niebieskie oczy -błękitne włosy, rozpuszczone,u góry spięte wstążkami w dwie kitki -niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie krzyża -niebieska sukienka -białe leginsy do połowy łydki -ręce owinięte wstążkami -błękitne buty sięgające do kolan -pas w 5 wnykami Gdy jestem zdenerwowana: -intensywnie czerwone oczy -lekko brązowe włosy , spięte tak samo jak w dobrej wersji -czerwone kolczyki takie jak w dobrej wersji -identyczna sukienka tylko, że czerwona -czarne leginsy do połowy uda -czerwono- czarne buty do kolan , na wysokim obcasie -ręce w czerwonych wstążkach -pas z 5 wnykami Śluzaki *Flopper- Łasik ( mój pierwszy śluzak, złapała mi go Lilka) *Tormato- Luka ( mój ulubieniec i pierwszy złapany przeze mnie śluzak) *Pajęczak- Siatek ( mój prezent urodzinowy od Groma) *Zamrażacz-Wirusik (zdobyłam go ze Sluglingiem, a raczej on mi go złapał :P ) *Tazerling- Rin ( mój prezent urodzinowy od Cubera, najlepsza przyjaciółka Lena ) *Tazerling- Len ( mój drugi Tazerling, najlepszy przyjaciel Rin) Dane techniczne *Posiadam na razie tylko blaster ( taki jak Eli tylko, że złoto- czarny) *200 szt. złota *Mecha bestia: Mecha-byk (dostałam od Sluglinga) Ulubione seriale *Slugterra *Avatar: Legenda Aanga *Violetta *iCarly *Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo *Austin i Ally *Syreny z Mako *Hotel 13 *Nawiedzeni *Crash i Bernstein *Big Time Rush *Liv& Maddie *Wolfblood *Jessie *Tess vs. chłopaki *Sam &Cat *Legenda Korry *Wojny magazynowe *Gwiazdy lombardu *Hardcorowy lombard *Jak się nie ubierać *Dlaczego ja *Trudne sprawy *Słodki biznes *Pamiętniki z wakacji Programy naukowe *Prawda czy fałsz- pogromcy mitów *Sekrety kosmitów *Okiełznać żywioły *Słodkie dzieciństwo *Naukowy zawrót głowy *Jak to jest zrobione *Nigdy nie rób tego w domu *Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt *Kot z piekła rodem Ulubione piosenki Ross Lynch- Illuision Martina Stoessel & Jorge Blanco- Podemos iCarly & Victorious- Leave It All To Shine Lawson- Juliet David Guetta & Sia- She Wolf Ed Sheeran- I See Fire Katy Perry& Kanye West- E.T. Katy Perry- Firework Katy Perry - Roar Big Time Rush- Paralyzed Big Time Rush- Big Time Big Time Rush- Elevate Laura Marano- Parachute Lawson -Parachute Evanescence- Bring Me To Life R5- Loud (moja nowa obsesja XD ) Big Time Rush- We Are Big Time Rush- 24/ Seven The Wanted- Walks Like Rihanna Austin Mahone - What About Love Austin Mahone & Pitbull- MMM Yeah Dove Cameron & Luke Benward- Cloud 9 Dove Cameron- On The Top Of The World Julian- My Słowianie ---- Luka & Kaito- Lie Luka & Kaito- Circus Monster VY2 Yuma, Piko Utatane, Len Kagamine POWER, Ryuto - Circus Monster Mad Father- Old Doll Gumi- I (love) Kagamine Rin- Abstract Nonsense Kagamine Rin & Len- Magnet Kagamine Rin & Len- Re- Education Maeda Jun, Yanagi Nagi - Hifukiyama no Mahoutsukai Megurine Luka- Mazurek Dąbrowskiego Luka & Kaito- Leia Kaganime Rin- Soleil Kaganime Rin & Len- Synchronicity Kagamine Rin & Len- Cantarella Kagamine Rin & Akita Neru- World's End Dancehall Kagamine Rin & Len & Gumi- First Love Academy /School of True Love Kagamine Rin & Len - Adolescence Kagamine Rin & Len- How To Dominate The World IA - A Realistic Logical Ideologist Kradness-ロストワンの号哭 Mafumafu-モザイクロール＠歌ってみた Anon & Kanon- ? Nie znam wykonawcy ani tytułu. Kradness- おこちゃま戦争 Kradness- Re-education Megurine Luka- Secret Megurine Luka- Answer Kaito& Kagamine Rin, Len &Megurine Luka& Meiko& Hatsune Miku- ? Kagamine Rin & Megurine Luka & Meiko& Hatsune Miku- ? Kagamine Rin & Len- Let It Go Haytsune Miku-Tell Your World Kagamine Rin & Megurine Luka & Hastune Miku- ? Hatsune Miku- Love Words Luka & Hatsune Miku& Kagamine Rin- Midnight Hatsune Miku- Hazy Moon Kaito & Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku- Acute Kaito & Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku- Acute (dłuższa wersja) Anon & Kanon- Magnet Hatsune Miku- Kocci Muite Baby Moje ulubione strony *http://www.youtube.com/ *http://www.temysli.pl/ *http://www.gry.pl/ *http://www.girlsgogames.pl/ *http://www.fanfiction.net/ *https://pl-pl.facebook.com/ *http://allegro.pl/?adw=1&gclid=CO3n0av9rK4CFeontAodmmhgSg *http://www.baje.pl/ ( są tutaj też odcinki Slugterry po polsku tylko , że się lekko zacina) *http://stardoll.girlsgogames.com/pl/?ref=www.girlsgogames.pl *https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.162125453983503.1073741836.106644289531620&type=1 *http://www.bravo.pl/sondy/#sonda884 *http://zadane.pl/ *http://www.teleman.pl/program-tv/stacje/Disney-XD *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna *http://nk.pl/main *http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons *https://www.facebook.com/HairstyleIdeas24 *http://funcloud.com/5975/91fd3d48 ( moja ulubiona fryzura. Tylko dla długowłosych dziewczyn !) *http://trixie-and-eli-love-story.blogspot.de/ ( blog mojej dobrej koleżanki w tej Wiki) *http://pokelife.pl/ *http://pl.stories.wikia.com/wiki/Stories_Wiki *http://legendsofslugterra.blog.pl/ *http://pl.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki Rysunki moich ulubieńców. Eli and Trixie.jpg P250114 19.50.jpg P260114 16.26.jpg Eli and Trix.jpg Snapshot 20140220 4.JPG Snapshot 20140220 5.JPG Snapshot 20140219 1.jpg Snapshot 20140221 3.JPG